


"...it's the catching it part that's difficult."

by timberwolfoz



Series: won't be long before I cave in [2]
Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, Pre-Relationship, the boys are off house hunting again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10201646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timberwolfoz/pseuds/timberwolfoz
Summary: Rash and Stefan's eternal search for a place to live continues.  Or starts again.For Heliophile as a (possibly belated) birthday present.  With thanks again for mcicioni for the beta, and for introducing me to these two adorable prats.





	

**_"ONE BEDROOM?!?"_ **

"Well, there's a second bedroom, but it's extremely small, they had to cut it in half when they put in the bathroom, the last tenant used it as a box room," said the hapless agent, leading them through. "They didn't say how many rooms you wanted."

"Two," said Rash firmly. 

"Yeah…" said Stefan consideringly, looking around, "It's tiny, but you could get a large single in…"

"Yeah, and you've got a double – "

"That went with the flat!"

"I meant with your old one."

"Same with that one." Stefan turned to the agent. "What's the rest of the place like?"

They were shown through the rest of the house with a standard tiny kitchen and larger living room, dated décor wise but with potential for improvement with a little redecorating, with the agent following them murmuring phrases like "long-term lease" "owner negotiable on decorating" and "possible rent to own in the future, it's not decided yet" until they finished in the tiny back yard. "Well…"

"Um, can my mate and I have a word?" said Stefan.

"Of course. I'll be in the kitchen," said the agent, leaving them.

"Well?" said Rash.

"I kind of think we have to take it," said Stefan. "Otherwise our rental history's going to be a nightmare." 

"Oh Jesus, I hadn't thought of that," said Rash.

"Yeah. This isn't like the last flat, nothing could be, but it's a heck of a lot better than where I was before that! And the terms they're offering are amazingly good. Plus it's pre-vetted by Eleanor."

"But that tiny bedroom! We need two bedrooms!"

"We can rock-paper-scissors for it? Share? You get the big room one month and I get it the next one?" said Stefan hopefully.

Rash gave him a by now familiar look of mixed exasperation and tolerance. "OK. We'll do it."

_"YES!"_ said Stefan, clapping him on the shoulder and racing in to inform the estate agent while Rash looked at the garden space with a critical eye.

"You know, we could do something with this," he said, following Stefan in. "Nicholas? What did they say about the garden?"


End file.
